Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-t-1+2t+4}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-t + 2t} {-1 + 4}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {t} {-1 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {t} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $t+3$